


Wall-banging

by cherrylove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Raven - Freeform, Wallbanger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has finally had enough of her wall-banging, inconsiderate, music blasting, TV blaring neighbor. Things don't go as she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall-banging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyannabethstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/gifts).



Clarke liked to think of her self as rational and calm. They were traits that made her a great student and would hopefully serve her well when she finished med school. These were things she was proud to boast about, though she didn’t do so often. She also liked to think that she had an immense amount of patience, but the banging of a headboard against the wall of her apartment had been grating on her nerves for several weeks now. Not only was there the banging against her wall, there was also the loud music and the blaring TV. She’d been able to stick headphones in her ears to write her essays, spend more time than she would like to admit holed up in Raven’s apartment two floors up studying for exams, but now it was finals week. She couldn’t spend anymore time studying at Raven’s because of the engineering final project Raven had sprawling across the entirety of her studio apartment. 

Clarke glanced back at the offending wall and shook her head. Her neighbor had to be the most inconsiderate human being to ever exist. She threw down her highlighter and strode across the room quickly to the door of her own apartment. She stepped out into the narrow hallway and knocked on the door of apartment 2C. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, looking down at her bare feet as she waited for her neighbor to come to the door. She heard the door open and her eyes moved slowly up from the bare feet, over plaid pajama pants, a gorgeously defined abdomen and chest up to a lightly freckled, attractive face with a well defined mandible. She gasped softly and her sky colored eyes meeting his caramel colored eyes. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring her stance. 

“Yeah, you can. You can stop with your incessant headboard banging against the wall every other night. You could be a little more considerate of the person living just beyond the very thin wall your headboard collides with and your music keeps penetrating on a regular basis,” she told him.

“Is that so? Well I’m sorry for disturbing you, princess,” he scoffed. 

Clarke huffed, “I am not a princess and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me that.”

He smirked, “As you wish...princess.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and rolled her eyes, “Honestly, just keep the music down and we won’t have to do this again. I won’t have to come out here dressed in sweats and you won’t have to come out here looking...so...so…”

“Hot? Attractive? Sexy?” he asked, a smug grin on his face. 

Clark stood there for several, long moments and struggled for a comeback. 

“No. I was going to say disgusting actually.” 

He chuckled and stepped closer, “I don’t think you were…” 

Clarke scoffed, stepping closer so they were almost touching, “Well, I was.” 

“Sure thing, princess.” 

Clarke could feel her anger bubbling up inside and she could tell that whatever happened as a consequence would be anything but pretty. She found her eyes traveling over his face and hated how her stomach fluttered when her eyes met his. 

“You’re such a smug a…” 

His lips were on hers and she was pushing him back through the open door of his apartment. She kicked the door closed as he kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip. He led her towards the bed and turned them around. He lifted her up by her ass gently and lay her back on the bed before leaning down to plant his lips firmly on hers once again. 

His lips moved to her neck as his warm hands shoved her tank top up her abdomen and over her head. Soft noises slipped from her lips as he kissed, nipped and sucked at the tender skin of her neck. Her hands slipped to run up and down his back, her nails dragging over it gently.

He groaned and a smug look spread across Clarke’s face. His lips began to move down her neck, over her collarbone, down her toned stomach and to the waistband of her Ark U sweatpants. He planted kisses and nips on her hips and over her stomach while she lifted her hips and he tugged her pants and panties down expertly. She lay bare before him, his eyes roving over her lazily as if he was trying to absorb and remember everything. He kissed her hard on the lips before kissing back down her body and placing kisses over her hips and over the tops of her thighs. He kissed a line from the top of her thighs to her inner thighs as he gently eased them apart. Clarke let out a soft yelp as he nipped at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before placing a gentle kiss over her womanhood. A shiver ran over Clarke’s body and he licked a slow line up the length of her. She moaned and her hands found his shoulders once again. 

He flicked over her clit and moved to slip a finger inside of her. He curled his finger, moving it inside her at a teasing pace. Clarke moaned and writhed against him as he pleasured her. She felt her orgasm beginning to build and tugged at his hair. 

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“As much as I love...that, I want more,” she murmured. 

He let out a chuckle and pushed down his flannel pajama pants. She let herself take a long, slow look over him. He really was a ridiculously hot piece of man. Her eyes lingered on his hard length for a few moments. She moved towards him and pulled him in for a kiss, feeling him press into her thigh. She let him push her back and settle between her thighs before he pressed into her slowly. She moaned as he did so and gasped as he began to move with sharp, rhythmic thrusts. He reached between them and stroked her clit as he continued to move inside her. 

She began to move in rhythm with him as her orgasm built its way back up towards the peak. She writhed underneath him as he thrust into her, their moans filling the apartment. 

Clarke cried out as her back arched and her orgasm rolled over her. She was breathing heavily and shivering with the final waves of orgasm as he stiffened. A groan slipped from his lips as he followed her orgasm with his own. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled to lay beside her. 

They lay in silence for awhile and soon the room was filled with soft snores instead of heady moans. 

Clarke glanced over at him briefly before groaning in disbelief. She threw an arm over her eyes and cursed, the infamous headboard looming over her. What the hell did she just do? She didn’t even know his name.

Maybe being smothered to death by Raven’s engineering final project was better than having angry sex with the bane of her existence.


End file.
